


The Siege

by KungfuChicken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: characters and tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KungfuChicken/pseuds/KungfuChicken
Summary: How will ASOIAF end? Here is my idea how it could happen.
Kudos: 2





	The Siege

Winterfell had been besieged and under constant attack for the past month. Queen Cersei’s army sprawled before the mighty walls, sprinkling the plains, waiting to lure the Steel Wolf and her army out, provoking the Queen in the North to make the scale-tipping mistake. But Sansa Stark was impossible to deceive, it seemed she had learned from the best. Petyr Baelish’s lessons had come to fruition. Not in the way he had originally intended, but then nothing had worked out as he intended in the end. Petyr Baelish was very dead for quite some time now, at the orders of the very maid he had groomed to be his most useful and valuable pawn in the game of thrones, no less. 

The Queen in the North could not be lured out and the Queen in the South was seething before the mighty walls of Winterfell in a stew of hatred, madness and fine southron wine she brought with her because she was the Queen and could do as she pleased. And drinking fine wine was one of the few things that still pleased her.

Sansa Stark was the one who had initiated the downfall of the Lannisters, conspired with her abominable dwarf-husband, murdered her beloved Joffrey, deceived the whole realm by disappearing only to appear miraculously again. Sansa Stark would pay dearly for rallying every willing Lord and his men behind her against Queen Cersei Lannister. She must pay for her treason and for her audacity. Sansa Stark, the doe-eyed featherbrain, would learn the hard way that the Lannisters always paid their debts and Cersei Lannister liked to repay with interest. She would have the bitch howling for mercy at her feet and then she would kill her and her siblings and everyone who mattered to her slowly and painfully. She would saviour every scream, the sound of crunching bones and every death rattle Ser Robert Strong would coax out of the traitorous bitch and her minions and it would heal her own bleeding heart. And then, maybe she could find some semblance of peace within. When Sansa Stark and everyone she held dear were dead maybe Cersei could stop killing her in her dreams each and every night. 

But not before she had completed the other task she had set herself. When she was done with the Stark bitch and her vermin she would turn her attention to the other piece vermin she needed to take care of. Her brother Jaime, who had left her. Dared to leave her and her children when they had needed him most because he claimed he wanted to find his lost honour! And he intended to find it in the stupidest way Cersei could think of: by helping the Starks to re-establish their power in the North. He too would be punished. But with him Cersei would make sure personally that he survived it. He was to be reminded for the rest of his miserable life what happened to people who betrayed Cersei Lannister. Qyburn would see to her wishes regarding these matters, she could be sure. 

“More wine!”, she called. And then she continued staring motionless into the brazier, drinking from the cup that had once been her dead husbands favourite, the gleaming coals reflected in her green, unblinking eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Cersei certainly knows how to hold on to a grudge. I imagine her turning slowly into a dreadful mixture of Robert Baratheon and the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen.


End file.
